deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session D
20:10 < abudhabi> OK, we can start now; I'll just need to interrupt stuff around 2100. 20:11 * abudhabi pokes Purelocke and BurnEdOutCompy. 20:12 < Purelocke> ok 20:13 < Purelocke> me Ishmael 20:13 * Purelocke Ishmael 20:13 -!- Purelocke is now known as Ishmael 20:13 < Ishmael> brain 20:14 < abudhabi> Right, then. You exit jumpspace! Roll EduSensors. 20:14 < Arthas> !2d6+2: EduSensors 20:14 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "EduSensors": (5+1)+2. Total: 8. 20:15 < Arthas> !38705+589181 20:15 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "38705+589181": 38705+589181. Total: 627886. 20:16 < abudhabi> You've arrived on target, near the 100 diameter limit of the system's main world. This is a binary system with a dim dwarf orbiting the primary at the edge of the outer system, several rocky worlds, two planetoid belts and no gas giants. 20:16 < abudhabi> There's plenty of commercial traffic here. 20:16 < BurnEdOutCompy> ((oh)) 20:16 < Arthas> Natsu, Kryzzyx, note that you've got 363,138 from when we eliminated the trading fund last session. 20:16 -!- BurnEdOutCompy is now known as Kris_XT_Woggle 20:18 * Arthas sets a course for the high port and keeps a look out for the fleet. 20:19 -!- BurnEdOut gwug@Nightstar-d1iul7.customer.broadstripe.net has joined #Traveller 20:19 -!- BurnEdOut is now known as Slick 20:19 < abudhabi> Arthas: Make another EduSensor check. 20:19 < abudhabi> Also DexPilot+2. 20:19 < Arthas> !2d6+2: EduSensors 20:19 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "EduSensors": (1+4)+2. Total: 7. 20:20 < Arthas> !2d6+2+2: DexPilot+2 20:20 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "DexPilot+2": (4+1)+2+2. Total: 9. 20:20 < Arthas> (Purelocke, Mumble?) 20:20 < abudhabi> The subsector Duke's private forces are plainly visible, but you don't spot anything unusual. 20:21 < Arthas> "Looks like we beat the fleet here." 20:21 < Ishmael> ((mumblemumble)) 20:22 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-d69m9c.range86-173.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:22 < Ishmael> (logging out of skype, it's jelous) 20:22 -!- Liam is now known as Vicktor 20:23 < Ishmael> (nvm mumble was fighting itself) 20:23 < Ishmael> (had two open) 20:24 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6*500 20:24 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*500": (6)*500. Total: 3000. 20:25 < abudhabi> You dock at the highport. 3000 Cr for berthing. Refined fuel available. 20:25 * Arthas gets us refueled after paying the berthing fee. 20:26 < abudhabi> You do that. 20:26 < Arthas> @Okay gents, we're stuck in system here until our friends come through, you're on shore leave. Don't get too blasted as we may need to leave on short notice.@ 20:27 * Arthas also gets maintenance done and life support refilled, since we're due to do both. 20:28 * Arthas then goes to get in touch with his contacts on world. 20:30 < abudhabi> Arthas: You comm your contact here, Arvvr, who is a Vargr. "Sup, Arthur. Long time no see. What's up?" 20:31 < abudhabi> -""+@@ 20:31 < Arthas> @Just the usual trading, trecking around the system. Got a fancy merc's license and a new engine for this ship so we can get around. You got time to meet in person?@ 20:31 -!- Namaphry Mysterious@Nightstar-1439es.bchsia.telus.net has quit timeout: 121 seconds 20:33 < Ishmael> @clikclik confirmed@ 20:33 < abudhabi> @Sure. I know a bar. In an hour?@ 20:33 < Arthas> @Sounds fine to me, just need to go by a store on the way there, pick up some stuff.@ 20:34 < abudhabi> @See you there.@ 20:35 < abudhabi> He gives you the address of a bar in the capital. 20:35 < Luffy> (question would computer weave 13 be avaliable anywhere onth is planet - can Liam check with broker or something?) 20:35 * Arthas goes to meet his contact and buy a TL11 hand computer/2 with Intelligent interface, Admin 1, Astrogation 1, Mechanics 1 and Sensors 1 expert programs. 20:37 < abudhabi> Luffy: Computer weave isn't something retrofittable to existing suits withou a fabrication environment, AFAIK. Also, it likely isn't, but You could roll a Int/Soc + Broker -4 to find it anyway. 20:37 < Luffy> !2d6-1-1-4: Pretty sure Luffy finds nothing because he sucks 20:37 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "Pretty sure Luffy finds nothing because he sucks": (5+4)-1-1-4. Total: 3. 20:39 < Arthas> !114.95*1000*1000*0.1/12 20:39 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "114.95*1000*1000*0.1/12": 114.95*1000*1000*0.1/12. Total: 957916.666666667. 20:39 < abudhabi> Luffy: You find nuttin. 20:39 < Arthas> !114.95*1000*1000*0.001/12 20:39 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "114.95*1000*1000*0.001/12": 114.95*1000*1000*0.001/12. Total: 9579.16666666667. 20:40 < abudhabi> Arthas: You find the computer stuff. 20:41 * Vicktor will arrange to pay for all the maintenance, so 11100 for life support, and 9570 for maintenance 20:42 < abudhabi> Arthas: You meet wih Arvvr. The bar has booths with privacy controls. 20:42 * Arthas claims one for himself and his old buddy 20:43 < abudhabi> Arvvr: "So, what have you got? I assume this isn't a social visit, Art." 20:44 < abudhabi> (RECESS.) 20:47 < Arthas> "And why can't old friends just get together and have a chat? I mean, I do want to get a message through to some people, but I need names. Have you heard anything about an Imperial fleet coming our way?" 20:48 * Luffy buys A handheld computer TL11 computer/2 Specialised Recon/2 with Intelligence interface, and Expert software Recon/1, Mechanic/1, Advocate/1, Admin/1 20:49 * Luffy scraps that order 20:50 * Luffy buys 20:50 < Luffy> Friend or Foe HUD 20:50 < Luffy> TL11 20:50 < Luffy> + some transponders 20:52 * Luffy hands out transponders to his shipmates 20:54 < Ishmael> "Aren't those for ships." 20:58 * Kris_XT_Woggle looks at one of the transponder exploratorally and turns it over in his tripod hand. 21:00 * Ishmael rubs on face, then slots into suit 21:09 < abudhabi> Arthas: "Oooooh, you missed them. They left last week. What do you need them for?" 21:10 < Arthas> "Damnit. We have some important intel for them, they're ahead of schedule. Do you know their route?" 21:11 < Arthas> @Leaves cancelled, we're heading off world the moment maintenance is done. Do everything you can to make that go faster.@ 21:12 < Vicktor> @got it, will try to expedite@ 21:12 < Luffy> @me helps lift/move stuff, but avoids techinical things@ 21:12 < abudhabi> "Sure do. I've also got a handful of X-boats standing by in case any new intel arrives, which I'm told they needed. They're going to hit up the bases at Empire, Berg, Ayldem and Tobia." 21:12 < Ishmael> @sputtering drink, Arg, fine@ 21:13 < abudhabi> "For a start." 21:13 < abudhabi> "The garrisons from Armoirve, Poshtorno and Carian were largely already here." 21:14 < Arthas> "I stumbled onto some intel at Ayldem two months ago, found that Tobia was already hostile and proceeded to a meet, raced to get here in time for that damned fleet." 21:15 < abudhabi> "Hey, if you've got the intel, I can get it in jumpspace within 15 minutes." 21:15 * Arthas hands Arvvr a copy of the data 21:16 < Arthas> "It's all on this. Your X-boat have jump six capability?" 21:16 < abudhabi> Arvvr starts poking his comm. "Got two J-6 and three J-5 here." 21:17 < Arthas> "J-5 should be able to head the fleet off at Berg." 21:19 < abudhabi> "Yep. There, done. Payload's on the boat, and it'll be off in minutes. What is it that you've found anyway?" 21:19 < Arthas> "Oh, nothing important, just clear financial records showing a psionics training institute in Ayldem." 21:20 < abudhabi> "Oho, the Zhos are fiending for another Frontier War, you think?" 21:21 < Arthas> "That or they were hoping to befriend the nobles in the Reach and sway them to their view, maybe spark a civil war down there." 21:22 < Arthas> "I can but hope that this has headed it off in time." 21:22 < Arthas> "My ship will be leaving for Berg as soon as it's ready, I hope to catch up to the fleet there. Figure they'll need some time to deal with the garrison and take care of matters down on the planet." 21:23 < abudhabi> "You figure you'll get a government contract for some head-smashing?" 21:24 < Arthas> "If I don't, I'm going to do some head-smashing anyways. Those bastards on Ayldem caused us a ton of trouble and I intend to pay back with interest. Getting paid to do will be a nice bonus." 21:24 < Arthas> "Cash in on the bounties for psionics one way or another." 21:25 < abudhabi> Arthas: 16 hours. 21:28 < abudhabi> "Sounds good! You need anything special done that I can help with here?" 21:29 < Arthas> "Hmm. Know any places that might have some high end military grade kit? Some Tech twelve combat armour might be nice. I've got a fair bit of money to pay of course." 21:33 < abudhabi> "Well, I think you could get surplus at Carian, if they have any. Otherwise, I could give you some contact info for a guy on Empire. He manages a naval supply producing company branch there. I bet he could sell you some extra armour on the side." 21:36 < Arthas> "Hmm. I'm not really interested in the lower tech stuff they're likely to have here or at Carian, Empire would be an okay choice, but Tobia would have advanced gear." 21:36 < abudhabi> "Tobia, yeah, but you'll probably have to wait until this op is done with it." 21:38 < Arthas> "That's the problem. If we can't get it before Ayldem, then there's not much point. Do you know if the fleet intends to go Berg, Tobia, Ayldem, Empire or are they going to use a different order and have to backtrack?" 21:40 < abudhabi> "I think they're going to split at Berg, going by the original plan. " 21:40 < Arthas> "I suppose that's the only way to hit everyone without any chance of a warning message reaching them in time." 21:41 < Arthas> "Oh well, I'll see what we can get before we hit Ayldem." 21:41 < abudhabi> "Good luck, friend." 21:42 < Arthas> "Fare thee well. Let's try to stay in touch." 21:42 * Arthas gets up and heads off. 21:43 * Arthas tries to find some Improved boarding vacc suits, TL12. 21:43 < abudhabi> Int/Soc + Broker -2. 21:44 < Arthas> Time scale? 21:44 < abudhabi> 1d6 hours. 21:45 * Arthas calls Nev to have do some searching as well 21:45 < Arthas> !2d6-3: IntBroker-2. Who needs training? 21:45 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "IntBroker-2. Who needs training?": (4+4)-3. Total: 5. 21:45 < Arthas> Clearly, I do. 21:46 * Vicktor would like to try and buy some Improved Combat Armour, TL12 21:46 < abudhabi> Vicktor: Without a license? Forget it. 21:47 < abudhabi> Unless you wish to buy it via Arthas' merc outfit, of course. 21:47 < abudhabi> Then it's the same roll, yes. 21:48 < Vicktor> !2d6+1 : Combat Armour Purchase 21:48 < PainBot> Vicktor rolled "Combat Armour Purchase": (6+5)+1. Total: 12. 21:48 < Vicktor> !2d6+1 : Improved Bording VacSuit Purchase 21:48 < PainBot> Vicktor rolled "Improved Bording VacSuit Purchase": (3+1)+1. Total: 5. 21:49 < Arthas> (Combat armour it is, it seems) 21:49 < Arthas> !627886-304800 21:49 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "627886-304800": 627886-304800. Total: 323086. 21:49 * Vicktor Purchases Improved Combat Armour @ 300,000Cr 21:50 < Kris_XT_Woggle> ((I could use better armor now)) 21:50 * Vicktor wonders if wogglebug armour can be purchased off the shelf 21:51 < Kris_XT_Woggle> ((maybe I'd fit in armor made for a fat goatman)) 21:51 < abudhabi> Vicktor: *What* armour? 21:51 * Vicktor concludes thats a big NO after about 5 seconds thinking 21:52 < Kris_XT_Woggle> ((I have one armor I had from char gen, and a flak jacket I got sometime after healing up from the grav lift crash)) 21:52 * Vicktor would like to buy Artificial Psionic Shield Helmets, TL12 21:52 < Arthas> (I'd like to fit mine with a TL11 built-in medikit and if they have it, get one with smart fabric) 21:52 < Vicktor> !2d6+1 : Helmets 21:52 < PainBot> Vicktor rolled "Helmets": (6+1)+1. Total: 8. 21:53 * Vicktor Purchases 5 @ 4000 each !5*4000 21:53 < abudhabi> Vicktor: You even get them! It appears the military dropped off a shipment of earlier models they didn't need, recently. 21:54 * Luffy pays Victor for his helmet 21:54 * Vicktor refuses 21:56 * Vicktor gives Ishmael his old poly - carapace armour and pays for retailoring and suggests he gets a rebreather 21:57 * Vicktor wonders when the hell we actually started listening to Arthas' paranoia 21:57 < Arthas> (That would be when an Imperial warrant was issued against us by a corrupt noble and then enforced by a corrupt sector duke, prompting our fleeing (briefly) out of the Imperium and our new identities.) 21:58 < Vicktor> ((Lightweight Poly Carapace TL11 - Prot 12, mass2)) 21:58 < Arthas> (You know, when the universe proved that everyone really WAS out to get us) 22:01 * Arthas also picks up a monosword and advanced laser rifle for the engineer 22:02 < Vicktor> !2d6+1 : Sword for the Blue Guy? 22:02 < PainBot> Vicktor rolled "Sword for the Blue Guy?": (1+6)+1. Total: 8. 22:03 < abudhabi> Sword get. 22:03 < abudhabi> You find a lot of high tech stuff that's not generally available. 22:04 < Arthas> 323086-19050 22:04 < Arthas> !323086-19050 22:04 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "323086-19050": 323086-19050. Total: 304036. 22:04 < Arthas> "Right, let's get off this world." 22:04 < Arthas> "And Ishmael, I've got some presents for you once we're in jump." 22:06 < Ishmael> "Oh, like an abiding sense of trust?" 22:06 < Arthas> "Trust noone!" 22:06 < Vicktor> "its better than that, its something you can actually keep!" 22:06 < abudhabi> !roll 5d6 22:06 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "5d6": (6+1+1+4+5). Total: 17. 22:07 < Arthas> "Remember, a little trust is a good thing. The less you use, the longer you'll live." 22:10 < Vicktor> !2d6+4+2 22:10 < PainBot> Vicktor rolled "2d6+4+2": (3+4)+4+2. Total: 13. 22:10 < Ishmael> ((So monosword or blade? as I'm aware there's a 4 TL difference there)) 22:10 < Ishmael> ((Also what's the stats on the rifle?)) 22:10 < Arthas> ((monofilament sword) 22:10 * Vicktor sits back and waits for the navigator and engineering to do their job before i hit the 'jump' button 22:11 < Arthas> ((Advanced laser rifle, TL11, 5d6+3, rifle range, 100 shots)) 22:11 < Arthas> !2d6+3+4-3: Astrogate! 22:11 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Astrogate!": (4+1)+3+4-3. Total: 9. 22:13 < abudhabi> So... Engineer? 22:14 < Ishmael> on it 22:14 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+3 22:14 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "2d6+3": (6+5)+3. Total: 14. 22:15 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+6 22:15 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+6": (6+3)+6. Total: 15. 22:15 < abudhabi> You head into jump space! 22:15 < abudhabi> Remember your training time. 22:16 < Ishmael> 2/9 comms 22:16 * Ishmael reading intensifies 22:17 < Ishmael> ((Still can't find a good PDF for the CSC)) 22:19 < abudhabi> You arrive in Carian a week later. It's a binary system with two madly spinning dim dwarf stars in the middle, four gas giants, two belts and two other worlds, one of which is the airless, moonlike main world. 22:19 * Arthas hands Ishmael a nicely wrapped monofilament sword and advanced laser rifle. And a quick primer on basic weapon safety, just in case. 22:20 < Ishmael> "Was in the navy(in the navy!) we drilled with similar things, prefered the atnigrav rifles, never used them mind, always shot the big guns" 22:21 < Arthas> "Well, the big guns are a little harder to get, but this should be easy enough to use." 22:22 < Arthas> "Vicktor, get us refueled please. We need to keep moving as fast as possible to catch up to the fleet." 22:22 < Vicktor> "gas giant?" 22:22 < Arthas> "Refining's too slow." 22:23 < Vicktor> "gotcha, heading for the planet" 22:23 < abudhabi> EduSensors? 22:23 < Arthas> !2d6+3: Clippy says yes. 22:23 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Clippy says yes.": (1+5)+3. Total: 9. 22:23 < abudhabi> There's barely even a picket here. You detect two system defence boats. 22:24 * Vicktor will take us towards the planet 22:24 < abudhabi> DexPilot+2. 22:25 < Vicktor> !2d6+6 : pilot 22:25 < PainBot> Vicktor rolled "pilot": (6+6)+6. Total: 18. 22:25 -!- Ishmael Purelocke@Nightstar-uqujoc.gci.net has quit timeout: 121 seconds 22:26 < abudhabi> You pull off the perfect docking. 22:26 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6*500 22:26 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*500": (1)*500. Total: 500. 22:26 < abudhabi> 500 Cr fee. 22:26 < abudhabi> Refined available. 22:26 < Arthas> 60 dtons of it, please. 22:26 -!- Ishmael Purelocke@Nightstar-uqujoc.gci.net has joined #Traveller 22:27 < Ishmael> "talking ship weapons, but thanks either way. I'll make sure I don't open up holes in the hull of anything." 22:27 < Arthas> "Oh. Those are easier to get, but they're a little hard to go toting around on a planet." 22:29 < abudhabi> Well, you get refuelled. Presumably, you want to get on your way? 22:29 < Arthas> Yes. 22:29 < Arthas> We're in a bit of a hurry 22:29 < Vicktor> !2d6+6 : Blast off 22:29 < PainBot> Vicktor rolled "Blast off": (5+1)+6. Total: 12. 22:30 * Kris_XT_Woggle lounges in his quarters reading "Bug Man Comics" 22:31 < Arthas> !2d6+3+4-3: No astrogating 22:31 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "No astrogating": (5+6)+3+4-3. Total: 15. 22:32 < Ishmael> (nuuuu') 22:32 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+3 22:32 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "2d6+3": (3+4)+3. Total: 10. 22:33 < Vicktor> !2d6+2 : Jump 22:33 < PainBot> Vicktor rolled "Jump": (5+6)+2. Total: 13. 22:33 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+5 22:33 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+5": (4+5)+5. Total: 14. 22:34 < abudhabi> You're off... where are you off to? 22:35 < Arthas> Petre 22:35 < abudhabi> Remember your training. 22:36 < Ishmael> 3/9 comms 22:36 < Arthas> Streetwise 1. What next? 22:37 < Arthas> Oh, I know. Carouse! 22:37 < abudhabi> You arrive in Petre in a week's time. It's a system with no gas giants, one belt and eight worlds of the rocky type. The main one is a relatively small one with unbreathable atmosphere, but it has water, and you don't need a vacc suit to go out. 22:37 < abudhabi> You arrive on target. 22:38 * Vicktor will land and look to acquire fuel 22:38 < Vicktor> !2d6+6 : Landing 22:38 < PainBot> Vicktor rolled "Landing": (6+4)+6. Total: 16. 22:38 < abudhabi> You land. 22:38 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6*500 22:38 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*500": (6)*500. Total: 3000. 22:38 < abudhabi> 3000 Cr for that. 22:39 * Arthas will try to find out how far behind the fleet they are now 22:40 < abudhabi> The fleet left 4 days ago. 22:40 < Arthas> We're closing. Good. 22:41 < Vicktor> !2d6+6 : No time to say hello, goodbye! 22:41 < PainBot> Vicktor rolled "No time to say hello, goodbye!": (5+2)+6. Total: 13. 22:41 < Luffy> An artificial psionic shield 22:41 < Luffy> helmet can be built into armour or be worn as a separate unit. It acts 22:41 < Luffy> as a shield against psionic influences, though not always perfectly. 22:42 * Luffy finishes reading the instructions with a slightly puzzled look 22:42 * Vicktor thinks luffy may have been stuck on ship a little too long... and tells Mr Socks the sock puppet who lives in his room that he's worried the crew are starting to get cabin fever 22:44 < abudhabi> You take off! Astro and drive? 22:44 * Arthas grumbles about his crew being a bunch of lunatics 22:44 < Arthas> !2d6+3+4--3: Jump to Petre 22:44 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Jump to Petre": (6+6)+3+4--3. Total: . 22:44 < Arthas> !2d6+3+4-3: Jump to Petre 22:44 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Jump to Petre": (1+6)+3+4-3. Total: 11. 22:46 < abudhabi> Engineer? 22:47 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+3 22:47 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "2d6+3": (6+2)+3. Total: 11. 22:47 < Kris_XT_Woggle> ((you were calling him)) 22:47 < Vicktor> !2d6+3 : JUMP 22:47 < PainBot> Vicktor rolled "JUMP": (4+3)+3. Total: 10. 22:48 < Ishmael> 4/9 comms 22:48 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 22:48 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (3+5)+2. Total: 10. 22:48 * Ishmael just talks to his tools and leaves it at that 22:48 < abudhabi> And you're off! Don't forget your training. 22:49 < abudhabi> You will be arriving next week in Berg, where you can hopefully randezvous with the fleet. 22:49 < abudhabi> But that'll be next session. Ship has been renamed "I-61575F-GG" until the party actually agrees to rename it something sane. Absence! Notify everyone.